


the world at our feet

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klelijah [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, No Angst, Only it’s mildly smutty, PWP, also Klebekah implied, if you....squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Please.He doesn’t know what he’s asking for only that he—needs it. Now. His hands reach out and clutch at Niklaus’ shirt. Fingers curling tightly around the material.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921930
Kudos: 36





	the world at our feet

“What are you doing?” Elijah whispers. Niklaus is pressed alongside his body. Just saying there, warm, holding him right against the wall. His fingers brushing against the ends of his hair and his face buried in his shoulder, nuzzling his skin there. 

Niklaus hums something that Elijah can’t hear, the tangling of their rising pulses and the sensation of Niklaus _on him like this_ overriding everything. His breathing hikes up and his thoughts are getting—muddled. He can think nothing of except his brother _._

Niklaus’ lips curl into a smirk, Elijah feels it, his lips stretching and twist up right over his skin. And it takes effort not to snap, to take hold of his brother’s shoulders right then and slam him into the wall. He flutters his eyes closed, and arches up slightly, breathing roughly. 

“Niklaus…” 

_Please_. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for only that he—needs it. Now. His hands reach out and clutch at Niklaus’ shirt. Fingers curling tightly around the material. 

“Shhh, now there.” Niklaus is murmuring, his hands moving up and down the side of his body in, pausing when he passes his waist—a slight touch to his cock that makes him go _crazy_. He lets out a moan, body shuddering at the overload of emotions that take hold of him. 

“Please— _Niklaus_.”

Elijah gasps out. Niklaus hums, palming his cock completely. Nosing up his neck. Murmuring words under his breath that’s completely lost to Elijah. All he can—focus on is the hand rubbing into his erection. In achingly, torturous slow movements. _Teasing_ him. 

Elijah throws his head back into the wall with a loud thump. Unable to form coherent words. Reduced to a mess of shudders and gasps. Screaming, _Niklaus_ , over and over again. 

  
  
  


Niklaus raises his eyebrow. “Are you _pouting_?”

Elijah doesn’t deign the ridiculous question with an answer. Presses his lips together and turns away from his brother when he plops down beside him on the couch. He’s— _not_. 

“I’m reading at the moment. Go bother, Rebekah. I’m sure she'll welcome you with open arms; she’s been lonely ever since Marcel went out to his trip. I’m _busy_ , Niklaus.”

He puts emphasis on the last part, batting away his brother's hands that are trying to trail up his thighs. 

Without looking at him, Elijah already knows that his brother is full out grinning. He can _feel_ his smugness radiating out from him. 

Niklaus slides in closer, closing distance between them and it’s already getting hard to focus on the text in front of him. 

Elijah blows a breath, briefly closing his eyes. 

“ _Niklaus.”_

“What? You want _more_?” 

Elijah glares up at his brother, deliberately removing his hand from where it made its way back to his thighs.“I _believe_ I told you, I was busy.”

“Are you upset about how I—“ Niklaus leans over, his teeth brushing his earlobe. Elijah bites down on his lips to stop himself from making a sound. “ _Wrecked_ you over.”

He hums, leaning back, glancing purposely downwards. “I think you _loved_ it, though.” Smirks. “ _Really_ loved it. You should’ve seen your—”

Elijah does the only appropriate thing right then which is—kicking him out. 

  
  



End file.
